Fantastic Four (film)
"Fantastic Four" is the first film in the Fantastic Four film series. Cast John Krasinski as Dr. Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic Emily Blunt as Dr. Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman Alan Ritchson as Johnny Storm/Human Torch Adam Baldwin as Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing Richard Armitage as Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom Aidan Turner as Kristoff Vernard Alice Eve as Alicia Masters Christopher Plummer as Dr. Franklin Storm Gene Hackman as Willie Lumpkin Gerard Butler as Dr. Nathaniel Richards Devon Bostick as Daniel Grimm Jr. Andrew Lincoln as Daniel Grimm Sr. Jennifer Connelly as Elsa Grimm Elizabeth Hurley as Evelyn Richards Charles Baker as Cee Aidan Fink as Young Reed Richards Max Charles as Young Ben Grimm Jacob Tremblay as Young Johnny Storm Willow Shields as Young Susan Storm Grant Gustin as Teen Reed Richards Gabrielle Wilde as Teen Susan Storm Jack Scanlon as Teen Johnny Storm Eric Johnson as Teen Ben Grimm Plot In Brooklyn, New York, a 10-year old boy, Reed Richards lives in a suburban home with his parents. One day, he gets ready to leave for school as his father, Dr. Nathaniel Richards, a genius of many fields, gets ready to leave for his trip to attend a science convention in Latveria, while Reed gets ready for his show-and-tell presentation, Before he leaves, Nathaniel tells a nervous Reed that he has a very gifted mind and will go on to do extraordinary things. He then wishes his son good luck and says goodbye to his wife, Evelyn Richards, who reminds him that it's his brother, Gary's birthday. before he leaves. On Yancy Street, at the local junkyard, 11-year old Ben Grimm lives in a rundown trailer with his alcoholic, abusive father, his mother and older brother. He gets ready to leave for school before his father, Daniel Grimm, drunkenly calls him over and tells him that he's proud of him and will be just like his father, causing Ben to mutter, "What? A drunk?" Daniel then gets angry at him and slaps him across the face and gets ready to beat him before his mother, Elsa and older brother, Dan Jr. manage to stop him. Daniel though calls Dan a "punk criminal," causing Dan to say, "It's clobbering time!" as he and Daniel get ready to fight, before Elsa breaks them up. Dan then angrily storms out of the house, but Ben runs after him and stops him. Dan though assures his little brother that he's fine and tells him that they'll both be free from their father soon. Ben though asks if it's true that he's a criminal, but Dan only tells him that he's only doing this to provide for the family and tells Ben that he can do better than him if he stays in school and works hard, which Ben promises to do. Ben and Dan then say goodbye before they both leave. In Queens, at the Baxter Building, a 10-year old Susan "Sue" Storm and 7-year old Johnny Storm live with their father, Dr. Franklin Storm, a respective physicist. As Franklin gets ready to head down to his lab to continue his research, he says goodbye to his children as they get ready for their private tutor to arrive. While Sue says goodbye to her father, Johnny sits by the window, looking out over the city while crying. Franklin though comforts him as he tells him that he knows it's been hard since their mother died 7 months ago, but assures him and Sue that things will get better and hugs both of them before leaving. At school, the teacher calls Reed up to the front of the class for show-and-tell, so Reed goes up and shows off his blueprints and schematics for his inventions, a flying car and a space shuttle, causing the other kids to laugh at him. The teacher then sends Reed back to his desk, while Ben glances over at him. At the Baxter Building, while the math tutor teaches Sue about algebra and geometry, the science tutor tries to teach Johnny about volcanoes and weather, but Johnny isn't paying attention and starts playing with his toy cars and trucks. At a private airstrip, Nathaniel gets onboard a private plane to the science convention. As he takes his seat, he takes out a photo of Evelyn and Reed and wishes his son luck. The plane then takes off into the air. In an alleyway, Dan meets with his friends and fellow gang members of the Yancy Street Gang, where they try to convince him to go raid a local warehouse for food, weapons, etc. in Manhattan, but Dan tells them that it's a bad idea since Manhattan is part of the Thomas Avenue Gang's turf. His friends though convince him that they'll be gone before the Thomas Avenue Gang even knows they're there, so they hop in their truck and head to Manhattan. Later, when Reed returns home from school, he finds Evelyn sobbing as she talks to men in black suits. The men then leave as Reed asks what happened, but Evelyn tearfully tells him that his father's plane crashed down over the Alps, and despite their being no body found, his father is assumed dead. Reed though denies it before he starts crying and embraces his mother. When Ben returns home from school, he finds Elsa crying in the kitchen, where Ben asks her what's wrong. Elsa then tearfully tells him that Dan died in a knife fight in Manhattan, causing Ben to start crying as he asks where his father is. At the local bar, Daniel sits at the bar, passed out on the stool with a pile of shot glasses around him. He then wakes up when his cellphone starts ringing. 2 months later, Ben comes home from school and finds Daniel passed out in front of the TV, while Elsa remains in bed. Ben then hears a noise outside and decides to investigate, grabbing a bat for protection. When Ben goes outside and investigates the junkyard, he finds Reed digging through the junk before he pulls out something, causing him to fall from the junkpile. When Ben goes over to him, he recognizes him from school and asks what he's doing, but Reed tells him that he's looking for a battery for the engine to his flying car. Ben though takes him over to another junkpile and the 2 start searching for it. As they dig, Reed tells Ben that he heard about his brother and offers his condolences, which Ben appreciates and tells him that he heard about his father and also offers his condolences. They then find the battery and Reed offers to take him back to his house to show him his progress, which Ben agrees to do. In Reed's garage, Reed show Ben the battery of his flying car and needs help, which Ben provides, due to knowing about car parts and helps fix it. Reed then decides to test it with a model of the flying car. Reed then activates it and the model lights up and starts hovering above the ground, much to Reed and Ben's amazement. The model then sizzles with electricity before it falls to the ground. Reed though brushes it off and says that it'll need work. Ben though tells him that he'll need a mechanic, causing the 2 boys to smile at each other. 7 years later, at Midtown High, an 18-year old Ben plays linebacker on the football team, with the nickname, "The Grimm Reaper." One day, during one of his games, Ben and the Midtown Vikings play against the East High Spartans, with his mother, Elsa watching from the stands. In the library, 17-year old Reed studies as he sketches schematics for his interstellar space shuttle before he gets called to the counselor's office, where the counselor tells him that he got letters from M.I.T., CalTech, and Harvard, which are all acceptance letters, causing Reed to get excited. At the Baxter Building, Franklin reads over some of Reed's research as 17-year old Sue walks in with a letter in her hands. She tells her father that she's received multiple acceptance letters from colleges, but then tells him that she's thinking about going to Empire State University, mainly to stay close to home and help Franklin with his research. Franklin though hands her Reed's research and tells her that he found out about a boy named Reed Richards from Midtown High that has written several research papers and also has multiple acceptance letters. He then tells her that he'd like to try to recruit him for his team in the Baxter Building. He then asks her where her brother, Johnny is, but Sue lies and tells her that he's "studying." Meanwhile, on Yancy Street, 15-year old Johnny gets on his motorcycle and gets ready for a race against the leader of the Yancy Street Gang, Cee in his car. The 2 of them then take off, with Johnny racing in the lead until Cee runs him over with his car, breaking his leg and making him lose the race. Reed and Ben then walk to Reed's house after school, where Reed excitedly tells his mother about his acceptance letters before he enters the living room and finds his mother with Franklin and Sue, who introduce themselves.